Venganza
by grimcs
Summary: Jamás hubo nada mejor que tener la venganza en tus manos después de tantos años siendo parte de un sádico juego de los demonios de tu pasado.


**_¡Hola, hola! ^^ Aquí os dejo este fic sobre mi personaje favorito de la saga: 'Canción de Hielo y Fuego', espero que la disfrutéis._**

**_Este fic participa del Reto #34 ''Comienzos Célebres'' del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras., con el comienzo: ''¿Qué harías si creyeras que estás a punto de morir?'' - El cielo puede esperar de Cally TAYLOR._**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al Rey de Poniente y todas las ciudades libres al otro lado del Mar Angosto y el Muro; George R. R. Martin._**

* * *

><p>''¿Qué harías si creyeras que estás a punto de morir?'' La idea rozó mi mente por unos instantes cuando el fuego valyrio comenzó a tomar parte de la batalla, sumiendo a los hombres en amasijos de carne que al principio corrían y gritaban ante el dolor de un final inminente y convirtiendo el AguasNegras en una trampa mortal para el enemigo. ¿Sólo el enemigo? ¿Qué había de mí? Sandor Clegane, el más fiero de los guerreros, el Perro del Rey Joffrey Baratheon... En aquel momento no era más que un mero espectador, observando a aquellas antorchas humanas, pensando qué pasaría si yo estuviera ahí, demasiado cerca para permitir que las llamas besasen mi piel de nuevo... Solo aquella idea fue suficiente para revivir el momento en que Gregor había decidido hundirme el rostro en el brasero, para que el pánico se apoderase de mí y el tiempo pasase a ser un mero concepto que en su momento yo había entendido. Mis piernas estaban clavadas en el suelo y ni aunque hubiera querido hubiera podido echar a correr hacia la seguridad de la Fortaleza Roja, ¿Sería expulsado de una patada si lo intentaba? El Rey no estaría satisfecho, ni mucho menos lo estaría Cersei, ¿De qué servía un perro asustado?<p>

Tras lo que me parecieron siglos, fui capaz de reaccionar y me giré, lo que ocurrió tras eso, no es más que una mera idea, ya que ocurrió tan rápido que mi memoria no alberga demasiados detalles acerca de lo sucedido, no lo necesito, ya que aquella miseria me llevó al lugar en el que hoy estoy.

No había llegado demasiado lejos tras la batalla, y quizá de no haber sido por Él, hoy estaría en algún burdel, tan lejos de los leones como pudiera permitirme para asegurarme que jamás les vería la cara de nuevo, tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza como para realmente poner rumbo a algún sitio fijo, lo único que necesitaba ahora era salir del Bosque Real. Pero mi suerte y mi destino se vieron frustrados cuando en mitad de la noche, un grupo de hombres me rodeó, Él estaba allí, ordenando que me tomaran y me privaran de todo cuanto llevaba encima, ¿Se habría mostrado demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo él mismo? No lo sabía porque antes de poder haber acabado con tres de aquellos ''guerreros'', algo golpeó mi nuca y me dejó fuera de combate. Qué irónico, había huído de la batalla para que me dejaran inconsciente en una lucha en la que ni siquiera había tomado realmente parte. De nuevo, el mismo pensamiento había invadido mi mente. ''¿Qué haría si creyera que estoy a punto de morir?''. ¿Realmente lo estaba? Probablemente no, probablemente ahora estaba completamente a salvo...

Pero a medida que los días habían pasado y yo había estado atado a un caballo, que ni siquiera era el mío, privado de cualquier posibilidad de huír, o cualquier manera de despedazar a aquellos bastardos que me retenían y me llevaban a algún lugar, aquella falsa sensación de seguridad se había ido desvaneciendo, llevándome a intentar pensar en qué pasaría entonces conmigo, lo cual solo me llevó a la misma idea que había albergado mi mente días pasados: ¿Estaría a punto de morir? Si me hubieran preguntado, posiblemente les hubiera escupido en la cara y me hubiera reído ante aquel insulto, pero sabía que en sus manos, mi vida no era más que un mísero entretenimiento desde el día en que había marcado mi destino.

El sol iluminaba mi pequeña y húmeda celda cuando alguien abrió la puerta, ni siquiera me giré para ver quien era, pero por la fuerza de sus pasos que resonaba en aquel pequeño lugar, supuse que sería una amable invitación a mi muerte, de la cual harían un espectáculo; al fin y al cabo, soltarían a dos perros rabiosos para que se matasen ante la atenta mirada de la Fortaleza Roja. Quizá más amable de lo que el bastardo y su madre habrían querido.

- Perro, es hora. - dijo el hombre, tratando de tomar mi brazo para ponerme en pie, sin éxito alguno ya que cuando tiró de mí, a penas si consiguió algo más que estirar la tela de la fina túnica que cubría mi torso. - Espero que des un buen espectáculo, todos piden tu cabeza ahí fuera. - De sus labios brotó una carcajada que finalmente consiguió que le mirase a los ojos, mientras me decidía a ponerme en pie.

- Espero que disfrutes mi compañía, en cuanto salga de ahí, mi espada estará cubierta con tu sucia sangre. - Contesté en un tono áspero.

Aquello no pareció sentarle bien, pero una vez estaba en pie y él tenía que alzar sus ojos para mirarme a la cara, no pareció atreverse a abrir más la boca, por lo que se limitó a guiarme fuera de la celda. Mis movimientos se veían limitados por los grilletes que llevaba en los tobillos y las muñecas, además de que todo mi cuerpo se sentía entumecido debido a las dos frías noches a las que había estado condenado mientras que los leones discutían abiertamente sobre mi vida o mi muerte, mi condena en todo caso. No fui liberado de aquellas pesadas cargas hasta que no tuve que prepararme para mi enfrentamiento, colocándome mi armadura y por supuesto, mi yelmo con forma de perro, retomando también mi espada, aquella que había presenciado ya tantas muertes.

- Una más. - Me prometí a mí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el amplio patio que había sido delimitado para el combate. Mis ojos examinaron el público y no tardé en encontrar al rey, que me miraba con desprecio, sentado con la reina, el enano y su señor padre... Junto a Joffrey, el pequeño pajarito me miraba con pena, sus manos reposaban en su regazo y pude advertir que jugaba nerviosamente con las mangas de su vestido. ¿Vería finalmente la cabeza del que había tratado de ser su salvador en una pica como la de su señor padre? Tragué saliva y finalmente crucé el patio, pero en el segundo en que vi su rostro, mi mente volvió al pasado, haciendo que la rabia ardiera dentro de mí ante los horribles recuerdos que su mera presencia había desatado. Parecía estar realmente divirtiéndose con todo aquello. Yo lo haría pronto...

El rey habló, pero no conseguí comprender lo que decía, demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos como para percatarme de lo salía de la boca de aquel bastardo. Lo único que pareció tener sentido fueron las órdenes que pronunció con impaciencia: ''Luchad''.

Él fue el primero en dirigirse hacia mí, cargando con toda su fuerza bruta hacia mí, que paré su ataque con la espada rápidamente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver el mismo odio en sus ojos que había visto aquel día cuando mi vida se hizo trizas en sus manos. A pesar de todos los ataques que me lanzó, mi espada se mostró más ágil y rápida, parando todos y cada uno de ellos, devolviéndolos con destreza y furia. Todo el público contenía el aliento cada vez que se escuchaba el entrechocar de los metales, y varias veces, estuve a punto de caer en sus manos de nuevo. Gotas de sudor caían por mi frente y bajaban mi espalda tras lo que había parecido un siglo de danza contra aquel hombre, que cargaba una y otra vez como una bestia.

- Más duro de lo que pensaba. - Escapó de sus labios como un gruñido, cuando caí al suelo y me aparté del filo de su arma lo más rápido que pude, recibiendo un pequeño tajo en el cuello que bien podría haber puesto fin a mi vida. La gente parecía haber suspirado ante aquello, a nadie le habría gustado ver como me levantaba con solo un rasguño de allí.

- Más duro de lo que tú jamás conseguirás. - Contesté yo, cargando finalmente contra él y pillándole por sorpresa, haciendo que mi oponente cayese al suelo sobre su espalda, jadeando, quizá tanto como yo.

Pateé su espada, que quedó metros más lejos de su mano y me quité el yelmo, para mirar a Gregor Clegane a los ojos, por última vez.

- ¿Qué harías si creyeras que estás a punto de morir, Gregor? - Pregunté en un tono burlón, levantando mi espada y descargando un golpe final en su cuello.

Caí de rodillas charco de sangre que se había formado en torno a su cuerpo y miré alrededor, tratando de recuperar mi aliento, las expresiones que pude ver no tuvieron precio alguno. Joffrey y Cersei observaban con la boca abierta mientras que Tywin parecía simplemente molesto, Tyrion en cambio parecía divertido, y el pequeño pajarito parecía estar a punto de sonreír, aliviada.

En cuanto a mí, sólo fui capaz de concentrarme en la magnífica sensación que había sido sentirme libre del yugo de Gregor, y todo el rencor que había acumulado durante toda mi vida gracias a él.

''¿Qué harías si tuvieras la certeza de que acabas de comenzar a vivir?'' me pregunté con una amplia sonrisa, contemplando el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermano, como sus ojos inertes aún estaban clavados en mí, observando mi victoria.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo ^^<em>**

**_El motivo por el que Sandor repite tanto ''Él'' y no dice el nombre de Gregor es un mero intento de dejar algo a la duda, aunque espero hayáis sabido de quién se trataba x')_**

**_Gracias por _****_leerme,  
><em>**

**_Grimcs 3._**


End file.
